


First Date

by scandalsavage



Series: Gods Among Us [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awkwardness, Bruce is the God of Truth and Justice, First Dates, Jason doesn't know, Jason is human, M/M, Tim is the God of Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Jason stepped outside his comfort zone and asked out the cute detective. He's not very good at planning dates.(this takes place before We're All the Gods' Playthings and is a recounting of an event mentioned there, that said, you probably don't have to read any of that to enjoy this)





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The 200 followers celebration on [My Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/) has the option to ask for a pairing from this universe and get a snapshot of one of their interactions.
> 
> Someone asked for WAtPG JayTim so here's how their first date went down years before Jason ever met 'Dick'.

Jason throws yet another shirt to the growing discard pile on his bed and huffs in frustration at the quickly dwindling options remaining.

He can’t believe he asked that detective out. And he’s even more surprised he followed through after Tim gave him his number and set up a date.

This is way outside his comfort zone. He’s dated a little in the past but he’s always been more focused on other things, school, college, med school, work. And he’s never been the pursuer before. Not that Tim’s the first person he has thought about asking out… he’s just the first person Jason managed to work up the courage to talk to.

He tugs on a soft green sweater and immediately feels a little more comfortable. He should have just started with this one. It was a gift from Bruce so it’s nicer than most his other clothes and it still smells like the manor which makes him feel safe and calms a bit of his anxiousness.

Still, he finds himself half hoping the hospital calls with an emergency. Then he feels like a jerk for thinking something so terrible.

He glares murderously at his phone on the nightstand when it starts to ring. He wasn’t serious… he’s just nervous.

When he sees the caller I.D. he relaxes.

“Hey Al,” he says cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on his shoes.

“Good evening, Master Jason,” Alfred says, sounding pleased to be speaking with him despite the always proper façade, “Master Bruce would like to inquire about your dinner plans. He’s in the city late and will be staying at the penthouse tonight. He wonders if you would be interested in joining him for supper to ‘catch up.’”

Jason smiles at the audible air quotes in Alfred’s tone as he says a phrase that is clearly one he’d never use on his own. Jason would love to hang out with Bruce. It’s been weeks since they’d had the chance to ‘catch up’ but Bruce always has the worst timing.

“I’d love to Alfie, really, but… tonight’s not a good night.”

“Ah. You work too much, Master Jason. If you are not careful, your youth will pass you by.”

That’s fair. In the past his refusals have always been because of school or work.

“Actually. It’s not work this time. I… uh… have a date.”

To Alfred’s credit, he recovers quickly and gracefully from what must be a great surprise.

“How wonderful! I hope the person in question is everything you desire.”

“Uh… thanks, Al,” Jason’s nose wrinkles and his cheeks warm at the phrasing.

“I will relay your regrets to Master Bruce. Have a very pleasant evening, young man.”

He smiles. Bruce only calls him ‘young man’ when he’s scolding him. But Alfred only uses it in affection.

“Good night, Alfred.”

Jason squares up to the mirror as he ends the call and takes a deep breath. He actually feels a lot more confident after the chat.

 

* * *

 

 

That confidence is chased away as they pull up to the date Jason planned. He’s never had to be the one responsible for deciding the activity. And he’s suddenly second guessing it.

Tim, who’d insisted on picking Jason up and driving, gives him an indulgent little smirk as he parks. “Fascinating choice,” he says kindly.

Jason’s so stupid. This is _not_ first date material. This is probably ‘don’t-even-go-there-when-you’re-married’ material.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, the words coming out in a rush, “I… after our conversation at the hospital, I thought you might find it interesting. I… it never crossed my mind that—”

“Jason, it’s fine,” Tim smiles at him, voice calm and reasonable, “This is exactly my kind of thing.”

“Oh… good…”

They both sit there awkwardly for a moment. They’re a little early. Jason looks at the poster in the window of the bookstore, the one advertising the reading by the modern philosopher they’re here to ‘enjoy.’

“I have to admit,” Tim starts easily and Jason immediately worries that the awkwardness is all on his end, “I’m surprised you like this guy.”

“Oh! No… I… I don’t know that agree with him, not about most things anyway. I just… I just think he’s…” he pauses. How does he explain this to Tim?

“Thought-provoking?”

For the first time tonight, Jason is able to turn and meet Tim’s sharp, grey-blue eyes. Offers his own genuine smile in return for Tim’s understanding one.

“Yeah. The way he sees the world… it’s such a different perspective than I’ve ever considered before.”

“Perhaps for good reason.”

“Maybe… but I don’t like dismissing something I don’t understand. I don’t think that helps anyone in the long run. There’s a kind of wisdom in understanding where people are coming from, how they come to think the things the do, feel the way they do… doubly so when you don’t agree with them…”

Jason snaps his mouth shut when he notices Tim staring at him like he’s never seen anything like him before. Jason’s face and ears get _hot_ and he knows he’s blushing a furious red.

“Don’t stop,” Tim encourages, smile getting brighter and wider, “A philosophical debate is my idea of a perfect date.”

Jason grins despite himself, takes a deep breath, and plunges forward.

They never make it to the reading. Tim orders a pizza on his phone and has it delivered to the parking lot. They sit in the car long after the bookstore has closed, chatting easily, taking turns playing devil’s advocate.

He’s _really_ tempted to ask Tim up to his apartment. But he doesn’t want to ruin things by moving too fast.

Still, he doesn’t stop grinning the whole time he gets ready for bed and it remains as his head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes.

He hopes he sees Tim in his dreams.


End file.
